Life Is Always Strange
by JayJayG2854
Summary: As Mike and El grow up and learn about being intimate but meanwhile as they grow up a new group of " scientist" who used to work for the other group responsible for El is after El and They are trying to put the type of telekinetic powers that El have into other people
1. Abduction

Author's Note : Hey umm... I know I haven't been active in a while and I would like to apologize for the long wait but, I am back and ready to make more stories on shows I love and one more thing .. My writing in the stories might be worse because I am no longer using a computer, I will be working with my phone for now on.

Life Is Always Strange

Chapter 1 : Abduction

_1985 January_

It has been a month since the gate between the Upside Down and their world has been closed by El and since then El's friends were able to visit her at the cabin especially Mike... _her Mike_. Hopper has enrolled her in english classes so people shall understand her. Today El has ended her classes because she was such a quick learner and nowadays she just goes to Mike's house to watch him and everyone play DD except Max which didn't want to go most of the time.

Eventually, everyone stopped playing DD and just started watching tv, when everyone left El would stay till 9:00pm so Hopper could pick her up which she really enjoyed, because she can stay with Mike. Mike had told his Parents that he had met El or Jane at the police department a month before the Snow Ball when he tried to tell Hopper that his bike got stolen and that's when met El, she was his adopted daughter from a place where doctors take care of children with no parents, then after two weeks he had told his parents that they have officially started dating since the Snow Ball.

At first his mom was happy that Mike got a girlfriend but as time went by she started worried since she was always over at Mike's house till nights. She was especially scared when they went to his room together alone especially at night but over time she realized they weren't intimate yet but when the day comes she doesn't want to hear what they are gonna be doing. Now that you guys know what has been happening over the month (the readers) let's get to the story.

One day Mike was left home alone El wasn't able to visit that day because she kept using her powers to mess with people. Mike was just watching his tv

minding his own business until he heard his back door creak, he went to check who ever was there and was surprised when he saw a person wearing a masking and an electricity rod He tried to run out the front door until he opened the door and a guy holding the exact same thing.

He shut the door hard and ran upstairs he looked out the window and 3 black vans with nothing written on them " Not this again. " he turned to a shelf got his walkie talkie and turned back to the window and jumped out. Mike landed in a bush he got poked a bit but was able to run away while he was screaming "red alert" into his walkie talkie.. _nobody answered_.

Mike kept running while running he turned around seeing the mysterious people stopped and stared at him, at first he was confused then they took out a thing that looked like a gun. " Are they really gonna shoot me " he turned around and they shot, a metal electrical ball came out but it wasn't a bullet. As the ball came closer it opened up into a metal electric net, _shit_ he thought right before it hit him then slowly his eyes were drifting out until he passed out.


	2. Subject 012

Life is Always Strange

Chapter 2 : Test Subject 012

Mike slowly opened his eyes, he was locked in a metal room with only one exit and a one way window. He was pretty sure there were people on the other side watching him. " I thought we had a deal" Mike said, they replied with " You did with them but not us, see you never met us... yet until now, We are another group of scientists who used to work for the people responsible for what happened to the numbered kids... nevermind I mean test subjects"

Mike was really confused about what was really happening " See I know that you know about the little numbered children but one thing is that they were born with those powers, but with you our subject we will find a way to inject powers into children." Mike was processing so many thoughts in his brain until he realized he was gonna get tested on.

The Scientist looked on all the research they had on the powered children but only had one piece of paper.. of El because when she escape and everything was ruined they got rid of all the papers but her's. They used all that info to make Mike exactly like El in the end Mike was just bored in the room and eventually fell asleep while the scientists have made a tube with yellow glowing liquid in it.

One of them walked into the room where Mike was currently asleep and got the liquid and put in a needle and lastly injected it in his veins which glew for a second then flashed normal. Mike woke with pain and looking at a guy who's in front of him holding a.needle then ran away out of the room. He stood up and looked at his arm.. after a while he remembered what he was told before he was asleep then with curiosity he pointed his hand at the door and it opened.

Mike was shocked and the scientist were amazed then realized that the kid they kidnapped just got powers. " Holy shit guys what power did 011 have." one guy asked, another replied with "telekinesis"... "Shit". Mike exited the room with amazement wanting to be home right now to tell everyone but first he wanted to deal with some people.

Mike attacked everyone successfully then was ready to leave as he opened another door he got shot by that thing they used to knock him out then slowly his eyes closed and when he woke up he was a his bed wondering if it was a dream.

_Meanwhile_..

"Well guys it worked but just not as planned but for now just forget about 012 we will take care of him of eventually just not today... but soon we'll get him so let's keep working."


End file.
